A media recorder may enable a user to record media content so that the media content can be viewed at a time after the media content has been broadcasted. The media recorder may record programs identified in an electronic programming guide. Storage space utilized by the media recorder may be limited, causing the media recorder's recording capability to be limited to a particular number of programs based on availability of the storage space. Thus, the user may manage scheduled recordings and storage space allocation to address the media recorder's limited storage capacity.